1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydrocarbon separator for internal-combustion engines and more particularly to a method and apparatus for trapping and separating contaminates found in crankcase emission that is released through the positive crankcase ventilation system of a combustible engine. The contaminated elements enter a canister and are passed through a magnetic field, after which the intermixed hydrocarbons, crankcase oil and combustible gases are separated and trapped in the reservoir of the canister, whereby the unburned volatile fuel mixture is separated and returned to the combustion chamber of the engine to be burned therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for separating the contaminants that are emitted from the crankcase of a combustion engine.
Many types of automotive-crankcase, emission-control systems and devices are in use as well as many that have been tried and suggested. However, these devices have various limitations that restrict their use and often cause damage to an engine. Most vehicles having combustion-type engines come under strict emission-control regulations that require them to be provided with a means to burn or reburn exhaust or crankcase fumes.
All of the crankcase-emission control systems that are presently employed have greatly reduced the discharging into the atmosphere of pollutants from the exhaust systems of combustion engines. However, the resultant performance of vehicle engines has not been too impressive. The life of an engine is often considerably reduced due to contamination by sludge or water which are either not removed from the engine or are allowed to remain mixed with the oil in the crankcase.
As examples of emission-control devices and systems one may refer to the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,293 to R. C. Barker PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,639 to J. J. Oliver PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,221 to J. J. Gartner PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,051 to R. M. Parcels PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,650 to A. Manookian Jr. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,607 to R. A. Walker PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,971 to E. W. Bush PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,406 to Kyoji Namiki Urawa et al